


Dead Women Listen To Tales, Not Tell Them

by EmoshiHoshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chapter 3 Spoilers, Gen, NDRV3 Spoilers, also some spoilers for Gonta's free time events, b/c i don't believe nee-san was mean, if that gives any indication of what will happen here haha, incest is mentioned a TINY bit, just a fic of nee-san and gonta having a friendly chat, not gunna lie, plz never let my precious bug boy be around Korekiyo ever again, this fic can also be titled 'gonta makes a friend', this is kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoshiHoshi/pseuds/EmoshiHoshi
Summary: Nee-san sometimes found interest in strange people that Korekiyo would see. Not romantically, or sexually, but if someone truly caught her eye than she wouldn't stop until she talked to them one on one. She found it very rude to stalk people after all.And hey, living in the woods for ten years while being raised by wolves is certainly not something you hear every day no?[ MAJOR CHAPTER 3 SPOILERS ]





	Dead Women Listen To Tales, Not Tell Them

**Author's Note:**

> Not any triggers here, just a friendly chat between Korekiyo's sister and Gonta.  
> B/c truth be told, I think she totally would find him interesting. Prolly think he's weird, but like the interesting kinda weird. Like her brother.  
> And she'd totally be more interested in the weird ass people that you don't see everyday, b/c she was in the hospital and all that so she prolly didn't see people too often. Go big or go home for Nee-san amirite.  
> She probably treats others besides her brother below her, if Trial 3 is to be seen as her 'true' personality and not just something like Kiyo's Tulpa needing to defend him.  
> She'll prolly be referred to as Kore (b/c Shinguji took Kiyo) because I don't know what name to give her.  
> Also I picked 96 b/c he said he was close to 100 but not quite there.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy my first story though!  
> What a controversial first thing to write though haha.

She was a woman on a mission.  
Albeit she was also a woman in her brother's body, but that part wasn't nearly as important.  
She was on her way to meet a certain someone.

Anthropology was something she didn't find as interesting like her brother did, but she definitely saw the appeal in such a thing. It was interesting to learn about people, the small ways people behaved around others, and more about why certain people act the way they do. Although, she definitely preferred the more...  _strange people._  
The people that many considered weird. The people that didn't act right in society. The people others commonly ignored.  
She thought they were **definitely** the most interesting.   
Maybe that's why she was on her way to that man's room. 

After all, wolves? Raised by wolves? For ten years? It's hard to imagine something like that happening to someone, and it absolutely got her mind racing on what weird stories he could tell, the experiences he went through, the slow attempt at re-integration with society- oh it was all just so wonderful to think of!   
Of course, her brother seemed to be a little upset about this idea.

 _"You aren't ignoring me aren't you?"  he asked, fear tinged in his voice._  
"Of course not brother; you know I love you," she replied, making sure to dodge any possible students walking around. They weren't her goal after all.   
She just had to remember where that pesky bug room was.  
_"Of course, I just worry about you. I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt Nee-san." he replies back, sending a flush to her face as she quickens her pace down the hall._  
"I promise to be safe my Lovely Korekiyo. Thank you again for letting me do this study."  
_"It was not a problem at all," she imagines him responding with, "if you need anything: please notify me right away."_  
"Of course Brother. Love you."  
...By the time those last words left her mouth, she was near the butterfly doors she had seen through her brothers mind so often before. Her heart quickened; it was always so nerve-wracking to meet someone you had an interest in! The strange stories that would leave their mouths- what they considered normal compared to the rest of the world-  
Oh it was near **euphoric!**

However, she kept her composure.   
_Knock! Knock!_  
Two knocks. Always best to be polite, and that's how many people she wanted in the room.  
....  
...  
no one was coming to the door.

That however, was only taken as an invitation to go inside and ask around for the man, or if he was not in the room- to go try and find him somewhere else. 

...................

He was in the room alright. The much MUCH larger than she expected to see man was crouched around what appeared to be some bins, noises leaving his mouth that sounded like gibberish and sounds heard in the dark of night from forests. It was actually rather peculiar to hear; she had heard he could talk to bugs after all.. perhaps that was how he did it?   
However, she would address him and just ask herself. She held respect for herself and others. If she wanted something she would ask for it.  
"Excuse me." She uttered, voice light and airy for something from her brother's mouth. She missed the sensation of talking to someone else that wasn't her brother sometimes. Not that her brother was bad, heavens no- he was the best thing in her (after)life, but it was a nice feeling to sense vocal cords moving and having a different body besides the one they shared to respond to her. The sensation of human interaction was one she was pleased by very much, and she was glad that the man had turned his attention to her.  
It could be interpreted as kind of sick to some people: using humans as something like lab rats in their eyes. They were wrong of course, but she'd let the ignorant masses think that way.

"Ah, Shinguji-kun! Gonta did not know you had interest in bugs!" He bellowed, smile gracing his sternly built face. For someone built so big and deadly, he had soft expressions and gestures meant to be open and inviting. It was certainly interesting to see. "Is bugs why you came to see Gonta Shinguji-kun?"  
  
"Yes, and no," she replied, watching his face turn to confusion while she spoke on. "I have come to talk to you, Gonta-kun."

He was troubled by something. She could probably make a fair guess as to what it was. "Is Shinguji-kun alright? His voice sounds high." A hand was going up to her head, but it hesitated. Perhaps he was uncertain. "Is.. Is Shinguji-kun sick?"

"No, far from it in fact." She stated. Best get this out of the way now. "I however, am not Korekiyo."

"You're not? But then why you look like Shinguji-kun?"

A smile spread across her face, beaming with absolute delight. "My brother is so nice, he's letting me use his body to communicate with you!" She nearly yelled, hands grasping at her arms as she started to shake ever slightly. "I could never leave the hospital much when I was alive, but even now when I'm not in a _living_ body Korekiyo is so nice to me! Letting me use his body to talk to you- oh please thank him when you see him again!"

It appeared though that the man seemed to be confused and scared, judging by his face. "S-Sister!? Shinguji-kun's sister, is **in** Shinguji-kun? How can that be?" His finger went to his chin for contemplation, before a different question came from his mouth. "And, why Shinguji-kun's sister want to see Gonta? Something not lining up."

A sigh of delight left her frame, her feelings soon calming down as she pressed a hand against the forest-man's chest. "I wished to talk to you because I find you _interesting_. I heard from my brother you could talk to bugs, and I was curious to learn more." Her hand retracting, instead going to cross against her brother's heart. "That is something I could **never** have experienced when I was alive, and I would love to know _everything_ about it. I'm sure Korekiyo would too." 

He still seemed to be confused, mumbling to himself for a bit, but the man nodded his head. "A-Alright. Gonta will talk to, Shinguji-kun's sister." His breaths were big, she noticed, and loud as he tried to gain his composure. But a smile was soon back on the mans face, and he chirped out, "What would Shinguji-kun's sister like to know first about Gonta?"  
Quick to please, he was. Something to remember.

"That is such a long name for me. Please, call me Kore for now.   
But I would like to hear about how you were raised, if you would be so kind."

"Ah- sure thing.. Kore?" 

.....

It was as interesting as she would have hoped for it to be.   
His past spews from his mouth with little prying; the tales of not wolves _(after a bit of prying and a promise not to tell)_ , but lizard-people spending years with him and raising him like one of their own, the tales of fighters that would come from far and wide to duel against him, to communicate with bugs and other animals _(with a demonstration to boot)_ , the slow arrival back to his rich family, the ideals of being courteous and gentlemanly, the struggle of trying to be normal, the steps to integrate back into human society- oh all of it was just so simple divine it made her head spin! It was as if being on a roller coaster-   
She was glad that she picked him.  
Almost a little  _too_ glad about it.

"Kore-san!"

An exclamation drew her from her thoughts, but that didn't matter too much. Best to stay on track. She learned what she wanted. "Yes, Gonta-kun?"

He was nervous, hands fumbling around while lips opened and closed to try and piece together sentences. "Gonta would like to know about you, as you do Gonta."

Oh. It would be suspicious to only talk about him. She had forgotten about that. "Oh, I would be happy to oblige. That is the fair thing to do, after all. Please ask anything." Not that she actually cared about what was 'fair' or not, but to ease the troubled mind before him she would talk. 

"Gonta wonder, how Kore-san got within Shinguji-kun."  
That was it? Well, she wasn't expecting that.

"Ah, absolutely." She began to pace around. Not much, but she wanted to truly savor this moment. "My brother was holding one of many seances to contact me, he cares about me so much- I was absolutely flattered, when something beautiful happened." Her arms opened wide, theatrics spewing from her mouth. "The power of my brother's love wouldn't let me leave him! His care for his sister was so strong, it bound me to him, so we could always love and protect each other!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Yes! You are seeing it in the flesh right now, no? My brother is the best, an absolute blessing to the world- thank him once again for being so kind!"

Gonta, whom had gotten wound up in all the moment, enthusiastically nodded his head so hard his glasses almost flew off. To care that much about their sister- to bring them back from the dead in a way with just love, it truly inspired Gonta! It gave him encouragement to never stop caring in his friends! To give as much love as he could-!  
"Yes! Gonta will thank Shinguji-kun with all he can!"

"Oh that just warms my heart to hear!" She amused, closing the distance between the two of them in little time to wrap her arms around him. His heartbeat was erratic, strong, loud, pleasing, amusing, _interesting_.   
She couldn't wait for it to stop.  
"Please though, you must keep this a secret between **friends**."

She couldn't see his face, but his words made it obvious. "Huh? Why?"

"Because," she started, painted lips set into a frown as she had pulled away to look him in the eye, "if people knew, then they would call my younger brother crazy. Some people, they just can't believe in the power of love like us, you understand right?"

"Y-Yes! Gonta understand!" He yelled, hands balled into fists from emotion as he cheered to her. "Gonta will keep it secret between friends!"

The word brought a rise in her heartbeat; it got her excited. "All of my other **friends** are girls, can I trust you Gonta-kun?"

"Yes! You can trust Gonta Kore-san! Gonta promise!"

A sly smile spread on her face. How wonderful. "Perfect! But, now I must make my leave. I can't spend take away all of my Brother's time after all."

The man in his eyes seemed to be disheartened by that information, but he nodded with that determined look on his face once more. "Gonta understand! Have good time with brother Kore-san! Gonta be here if you or Shinguji-kun need Gonta!"

She clasped his hands with her own, a laugh leaving her brother's frame as she gave him a nod. "Absolutely. Goodbye now Gonta-kun.  
_May we see each other again soon._ "  
And with those words she made her way toward the exit.

"Yes! See you soon Kore-san! Gonta cannot wait!" He called after her, words barely making it to her before she had closed the door.  
He hoped she would do well.   
  
....

Oh that had gone just as well as she had hoped- if not better! Someone she had thought of as nothing more than a well of information, a tale in the many chapters of life, had spewed forth something much more! She wouldn't deny the pounding of her heart, she had made a **friend** and she _loved_ that feeling. Is this what others felt like when they have made **friends**? No wonder it was so loved- this feeling was simply divine! A **friend** she made all by herself. What a _lovely_ feeling this was!

At speeds Gonta would have probably found astounding, she made it back to the dorm room to converse with her brother about what happened.   
" _I have a new **friend** brother. **He can't wait to see me.**_ "

"Are you sure that is a smart idea Sister? He is a man."

"..Are you saying you have no faith in your sister? That my love for you will dissipate the moment my **friend** is a man instead of a woman?"

"N-No. Absolutely not. I just fear he could hurt you."

"That man wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt anyone. I'm certain you've seen that too, yes?"

"..."

"Number 96 this will be no? Please, let me see him. I want to see my _new **friend**_."

"...."

"May I be able to see my _new_ **friend** soon Dearest Korekiyo?"

"...I will see what I can do, Sister."

**Author's Note:**

> Hngngng lazy ending is lazy, I know. Just- couldn't think of an answer.  
> BuT! My first story is done! Woo!
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of it! I'd love to know!  
> More stories to come hopefully!  
> Also pleas e save my bug son from ever talking to Nee-san ever again.


End file.
